objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pen island123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the BFDI junior page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PikminComet (talk) 04:23, August 15, 2015 (UTC) PikminComet (talk) 04:23, August 15, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! First warning Pen island123, please do not edit other people fan fictions without the creators' permission, even if the thing that you're editing is correct. You can edit them, after the creators have give you their permission. Thank you for reading. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:27, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh Oops, sorry. I forgot about that. Just forget about it Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:44, October 26, 2015 (UTC) lol K bruh. WAIT A SECOND I see wat u did there lol Pen island123 (talk) 00:54, October 27, 2015 (UTC)It wasn't me 00:25, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Category editing Please avoid editing categories once an edit only to gains edit count/badges, and instead edit them all in one edit. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) K :Again, please do not insert categories on multiple edits in a page only to gain edits count or achievements, but instead insert the categories you wanted in one edit. Blocked You've been blocked for 3 days due to ignoring edits warnings and continuing on to create and edit useless categories into pages. K Pen island123 (talk) 13:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC)lel Edting others contents warning I haven seen that you have been editing other users' contents without their permissions. Although adding categories is right, other contents are still in control of their specific owners, meaning that you can not edit them with out the creator(s)' permissions. Sorry Blocked I never knew you're actually another person who, who actually had a bad side. You're banned from chat for 1 month. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I was bored.Pen island123 (talk) 15:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) YLU, that nonsense up there is my brother. I am literally locked in my room right now never to open it again to the likes of him. "I was bored" heh. At least he's grounded. But please don't unban me from chat. It's for my own good. Hey How's the weather like in Mississauga? I don't live there... I think. I DON'T GET IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE Idek (talk) 11:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I used my signature, happy 12:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ~~~~~ <---------- THIS 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)--Idek (talk) 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)--Idek (talk) 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)--Idek (talk) 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)--Idek (talk) 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)--Idek (talk) 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)--17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)~ 17:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ~~~~~ OK I GOT IT AFTER TRYING Not Really I don't know why You Y u get da lucky badger Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 08:20, March 13, 2016 (UTC) You You are something special. Litebulb U hav no frends, so shut duh hel up k? Btw I hate u I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hax >:((((((((((( I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:27, July 4, 2016 (UTC) You What is this 10:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) You You 14:17, July 19, 2016 (UTC) You K Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! Thanks Pen, thanks for giving me the picture of Braixen. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 04:19, August 4, 2016 (UTC)